


Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [21]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss, that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

When Blake comes home, a delicious, spicy scent fills the air, but all he can hear is banging pots and pans and loud cursing. He smiles; Adam learning to cook over the past few months has been hilarious, and absolutely adorable. He always knew the basics, but he’s been getting more adventurous lately, and he’s getting way better, if the lack of smoke filling the house is any indication.

            He treads toward the kitchen quietly, now hearing music playing softly. He can just spot Adam at the stove, stirring in ingredients and singing along, stopping every so often to taste. He’s practically dancing around the kitchen now, everything back under control. Blake can’t help but be impressed. Adam turns back to the stove, giving Blake a chance to sneak into the kitchen and watch a little longer.

            He watches Adam test the pasta to see if it’s cooked, before turning back to the sauce. He adds a couple of spices, extra stock, Blake doesn’t even know what, he’s hypnotized by Adam’s movements, his back muscles flexing with his efforts, his head and feet bobbing along in time to the music. Blake smiles, and gives a soft knock on the door frame. “Hey. I’m home.”

            “I know,” Adam says, turning his head to smile. “You’re not as stealth as you think you are.”

            “Jerk,” Blake laughs, making his way towards Adam. “That smells great.”

            “It’s gonna taste better. You want to help?”

            “You’re actually gonna let me help?” Blake asks, surprised, and Adam laughs, giving him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

            “Are you going to do exactly as I say?” Adam asks, holding out a strainer for the pasta, which Blake accepts with a smirk.

            “Don’t I always?” 


End file.
